10 Days
by GavrocheTopOfClass
Summary: Éponine has ten days left. Her final wish is to spend those ten days with her friends until her time runs out. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**This is an idea I got literally in a dream. I thought that I should write it. **

** Please enjoy. Each reviewer gets a one-shot fic on the pairing of their choice! **

* * *

><p>"Everyone," Enjolras entered the room despairingly. His eyes were red and swollen, and his lip was quivering. The Amis turned to hear his statement. Courfeyrac tipped his head to the side.<p>

"What's wrong? Is she gonna be let out?" He asked. Enjolras glared at him, causing him to fall silent. Something was wrong. He sat down in his usual chair and put his face in his hands.

"Éponine has eleven more days to live."

The defeating silence that filled the room was too much. No one knew what to say. They knew Éponine had cancer, but they never thought...

The silence broke when Joly clapped a hand over his mouth and choked on tears. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, until he completely broke down and sunk into Combeferre's shoulder. The older student wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder comfortingly, biting back on tears of his own.

"What am I gonna tell Gav..." Muttered Courfeyrac. He bit on his lower lip, still trying to accept the fact that Éponine would be gone. Her brother would never take it. There was no way he'd believe him.

"She just sent me a text." Enjolras glanced at his phone, which was lit up and beeping. He clicked it and checked the text.

**Hey guys! It's me. Even though I have a short time to live, I want you all to smile for me. In the next ten days, I want to spend the whole day with one of you. The order doesn't matter to me. Tomorrow, I will spend the day with Marius and Cosette. On the day of my death, I don't want any of you to cry for me.**

** -With love, Éponine. **

Enjolras finished reading the text and exhaled deeply. He smiled to himself at the kind words from his friend. Come to think of it, he never treated Éponine like he should have...she was always the odd one out to him.

The group of friends set up who would go with her when, and left without saying a word. Each went home silently, except for Courfeyrac. He had to break the news to Gavroche. His heart ached every moment he thought about it as he walked to the abandoned library where he lived. He almost wanted to walk away and leave it, he just couldn't imagine telling him. The boy was always so happy and full of life, it would be like kicking a kitten in the face. He reached the run-down door and knocked hesitantly. The blonde answered the door almost immediately. His face lit up.

"Oh, Courf! What're ya' doin' 'ere?" The child asked. Courfeyrac gulped and sunk to his knees so that he was looking the ten-year-old in the eye.

"Gavroche, I want you to be calm about this. I have something to explain to you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. Chapters will be full length. I hope your still reading by now, and I hope you're up for reading more chapters.<strong>

**-GavrocheTopOfClass.**


	2. Chapter 1: 10 days

**Okay, let's just review. I understand that if you were on the brink of death, there was no way you could be let out of hospice. **

** But lets just travel to the world of Fanfiction where anything is possible, and say that Éponine is able to leave the hospice. I also did my research, cancer victims are able to leave.**

* * *

><p>"Cosette, we arrived five minutes ago, are you ready to go get her?" Marius drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. Cosette sadly looked down at her feet.<p>

"Could...you go get her?" she asked. Marius stared at her, shocked. He sighed and nodded, giving her a small smile. He took her hands.

"Cosette, Éponine doesn't want to leave us. Remember that, alright? Look, there she is now! She came out all by herself to see us." Said Marius, gesturing outside. Éponine was standing at the entrance to the hospital, looking around. When she spotted Marius and Cosette, she waved weakly and walked to them, dragging her oxygen tank with her. Cosette waved back, but her smile faded when Éponine's face came into view.

She looked so weak, and so dehydrated. Her cheek bones were more visible, and her arms were frail. But...she still had a smile on her face.

"So, 'Ponine, I was thinking, we should go to the mall!" Said Marius as Éponine climbed into the backseat, pulling her tank with her. She looked at him and nodded excitedly.

"Definitely! I even have my savings, so I can buy you guys lunch!" She explained. Cosette tried not to look rude by grimacing at her voice. It was croaky, almost like a loud whisper. Marius smiled and backed out of the parking spot.

"Don't worry 'bout it, 'Ponine. We'll buy you lunch, it's your day after all." He said. Éponine and Marius had a small argument over who would buy lunch, until Cosette just said that they would pay together. Éponine still insisted that she would pay the majority. Along the way to the mall, the trio laughed and chatted, as if nothing had changed. Éponine was so cheerful, despite the horrible news. It was as if she wasn't afraid of death. As they entered the mall, a pair of teenage boys cast a questioning look towards Éponine, glancing at her oxygen tank. One of them whispered, causing the other to giggle. Cosette tried to hold her friend back, but Éponine closed in on the boys furiously.

"Is there something funny about me?" She demanded, raising her fist threateningly. The taller boy snickered.

"I'm so scared..." He mocked. His friend chuckled under his breath. Éponine sighed and turned around, but shrieked when she felt a hand grope around her thigh. She spun around, grabbed the attacker's wrist, and twisted it. He yelped liked a wounded kitten and grasped his injured wrist.

Cosette and Marius dragged her away before security came. The raging brunette began to calm down once they approached a nail salon. Cosette and Éponine looked at each other excitedly, and rushed in. Marius sighed and followed. The girls rested in their massage chairs as they received their pedicures, Marius thought it wouldn't hurt to get a small eyebrow job done.

With newly painted nails and newly picked eyebrows, they stopped at a food court for lunch. They all ended up getting Subway, and Éponine ended up paying because she threatened to kick Marius in the crotch if he tried to help.

They decided to top off the trip with a movie. Éponine got to choose, so of course she chose the scariest movie they were showing. Marius and Cosette clung to each other, shivering the entire time, while Éponine watched and cheered at the gory parts. Finally, it was time to go. They piled into the car and Marius began driving back to the hospital. It wasn't long before Cosette began to cry.

"Hey, Cosette. What's the matter?" Asked Éponine.

"Today was...so fun...and...I'll never be able to do it with you again!" The blonde sobbed. Éponine smiled pitifully.

"Hey, if you're gonna remember me being sad, then forget about me. It's like that poem from _Little House on the Prarie_."

_ "Remember me in smiles and laughter," _

_ "For that is how I'll remember you all." _

_ "If you can only remember me in tears," _

_ "Then don't remember me at all." _

Éponine recited the poem happily and shrugged. Cosette wiped her tears away and smiled. It wasn't easy letting go of an old friend, especially one you knew for your whole life. Marius parked into the same spot as before, and Éponine opened her door. She stopped and peeked back inside.

"Hey, sorry for being a little bitch to you when we were younger. Forgive me?" She asked, holding out her hand to Cosette, who shook it and nodded. The couple watched Éponine make her way into the hospital, only to be greeted by nurses, who assisted her in. Cosette waited until she was gone, only to break down and collapse. Her sobs were full of pain and sorrow. If only the Thenardiers would forget their greed and pay for her treatment, Éponine would live!

Cosette sobbed in Marius' arms until she couldn't cry anymore, and they drove home.

They drove without a single word.

* * *

><p>"What? Sh...She ain't gonna die, that's crazy, Courf! She's strong!"<p>

Courfeyrac looked solemnly at the child before him. He listened to each of Gavroche's protests, but he knew that he couldn't do anything.

"You have to accept the truth, _mon garçon_. She won't be with us by next Wednesday." Courfeyrac muttered, softly grabbing the boy's shoulders. Gavroche's hair, which wasa bright mixture of red and brown, suddenly didn't seem bright anymore. His pale face was even more colourless, and his freckles seemed to fade. Courfeyrac had destroyed him.

"She promised that she'd buy a house, and be my mother someday..." He croaked, grabbing hold of his companion's arms and burying his now tear stained face into his chest. Courfeyrac held the crying boy in his arms tightly and comfortingly. He knew what it was like to lose a sibling, one you cared about so much. But Gavroche was such a young age, it seemed impossible to relate to him. Courfeyrac had lost his younger sister when he was fifteen. This boy was only ten, coming up on eleven.

"Ssh, it's alright." he tried to comfort him, but his sobs only became louder. Courfeyrac raised his head to look up at the cloudy sky.

"_Dear god, what have we done to make you take this much from us_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch, I am really unsatisfied with this chapter. I might be late on chapters because I made the unprofessional mistake of running four stories at once. <strong>

** Anyways, thank you for actually reading this far! I can't believe the story's already got 4 follows! Thanks for the support, you four people. **

** I am opening up requests, so if any of you have requests for fanfics, PM me! Not all can be accepted, but I can't wait to hear your ideas! **

**Please, if you leave a review, make it respectful. I will not accept anything that is rude or intentionally harsh. **

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	3. Chapter 2: 9 Days

** I really wanna make this chapter as tear jerking as possible. :D **

** I actually don't want to write the chapter where Gavroche and Éponine have their final moments together, it'a too heartbreaking to write. I love the relationship between these two, honestly. Whenever I watch the death of Éponine and how Gavroche practically _watches_ his sister die, I always burst into tears. I want to make you cry and make tea with your tears :D **

* * *

><p>"'<em>Ponine!<em>"

Éponine turned to the direction of the shout and smiled as her little brother came running towards her, his arms open. She accepted his hug and held him tight.

"Hey there, freckles." She greeted him. Gavroche looked up and laughed weakly.

"Don't call me that, I ain't a little boy anymore!" He protested. Éponine ruffled his hair and stood up. The siblings intertwined their fingers and began to walk. They decided to meet in a popular park, that bloomed beautifully in the summer.

"Can you tell me about how your school play is going?" The older sister asked. Gavroche began chatting with a huge smile on his face. He had received the part of Peter in his school production of _Peter Pan._

"Well, I wanted to wear a wig, because he's a redhead! But my teacher said my hair is red _enough_, so I don't get to wear one. I do get to wear a really cool costume, though! It's all green, and it has leaves, and I even have the hat with the feather! I asked if I could use a real knife, but they had me wear a cheap plastic one instead. But I also have to learn a _really_ hard dance that I still can't get right, and..."

Éponine smiled as he rambled on, but listened to each word. She was upset that she wouldn't be able to see the show, but she knew that the Amis would visit her grave to tell her all about it. She smiled even wider when she asked Gavroche to sing a piece from the show, and he quietly sang the first few verses of _"I won't grow up_" without hesitation. He was horrible, but she clapped anyways.

They decided to sit down on a bench in front of a small lake. Gavroche had brought some bread crumbs, so they tossed some at a group of birds. They chatted for a while, talking about this, that, yesterday, today.

"Um...'Ponine?"

"Hm?" Éponine turned to her brother. Gavroche looked at the tubes that ran through her nostrils, concerned.

"When you're up in heaven, will you watch over me?" He asked.

Éponine froze. She didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep. She believed on Heaven, but she didn't know if she would even go there. Maybe she would just disappear. She sighed, and smiled.

"Of course I will, who else is gonna make sure you don't take Courf's keys every day?" She joked. Gavroche laughed with her, then noticed a pair of ducks walk by.

"Look! There's a big one and a small one, like you and me! The smaller one even has red feathers!" He cried. He threw a couple of crumbs at them, and laughed when they began squabbling over them. When they noticed that the clock had struck 6:00, Éponine decided it was about time they went back.

When they arrived at the hospital, Gavroche reached into his pocket and pulled out an object poorly wrapped in cellophane, and handed it to her. Éponine took it from him and inspected it.

"I made it in Home Ec...it's a little burned, but it should still be good." he said, scuffing his foot against the ground. Éponine smiled and messed with his hair again.

"Thank you." She said. She waved as her brother ran off, until he was out of sight. She looked down and unwrapped the cellophane, revealing a surprisingly appetizing looking cookie. The bottom was a bit charred, and a very messy, and _very_ recognizable _E _was_ i_ced on the front.

"What a dork..." She laughed, and wrapped the cellphone back over the cookie. She then walked inside the hospital, and made her way back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, short chapter. I know this story is kinda cheesy, but aren't all fanfics? The next chapter is gonna be a day with Courfeyrac and Jehan. Coming soon!<strong>

**-Please, if you leave a review, say something respectful. I will not accept anything rude or just plain mean. This does not mean you cannot tell me about spelling mistakes or hangs I should improve on, things like that are appreciated. **

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	4. Chapter 3: 8 Days

**Yay, new chapter! If you are reading this far, thank you for the support! **

** In this chapter, Éponine spends some time with her good friends, Courfeyrac and Jehan Provaire. **

* * *

><p>The crisp wind blew into Jehan's face, making him burrow into his hoodie even deeper. Orange and red leaves satisfyingly crunched under his sneakers. Courfeyrac walked beside him, in the same cooped up position in his jacket. Their pinkies were linked, because it was too cold to hold hands. They said nothing as they walked. They were going to pick up Éponine and head to a poetry convention that Jehan was in. Éponine wasn't as big a fan of poetry as Jehan was, but she enjoyed it, and so did Courfeyrac.<p>

"There she is. Yo, 'Ponine!" Courf yelled, cupping his hand around his mouth and waving. Éponine turned to the call and waved back, jogging to her friends. Jehan sadly looked at the backpack she wore with her oxygen tank inside, and the nose tubes.

"Hi, Haircut and Flowers!" Éponine greeted cheerfully. Courfeyrac sneered at the nickname and Jehan laughed softly.

"_Bonjour, mon petit merde._" Courfeyrac teased, bowing with a flourish of his hand. Éponine laughed out loud. Jehan smiled shyly.

"How are you doing, Éponine?" He asked. The brunette grinned.

"I'm doin' fine, how about you, Flowers?" She replied. Jehan gave her a thumbs-up. They began to walk to the poetry convention, which was being held at the local university.

"So what's your level on the gay meter today?" Asked Éponine, looking at Courfeyrac. Courf put a finger to his chin.

"Hmm...Me and Jehan's gay level is...74% today!" He said. Jehan playfully shoved his boyfriend, earning a shove back. Éponine secretly began putting dried leaves into the back of Courfeyrac's hoodie, so when he went to put on the hood, they would spill all over him. Jehan snickered every time she did, and Courfeyrac would look at him suspiciously, unaware of the prank.

"There's the university! Come on, we'll be late!" cried Jehan, pulling Courfeyrac and Éponine along. They finally reached the front doors, got their tickets pulled, and went to take their seats. As they waited for the event to start, they read over the program sheet.

"Hello, and welcome! I'd like to thank everyone for coming this afternoon..." the host began speaking into his microphone. Jehan bounced in his seat excitedly as the first poet stepped up to the microphone. He clapped and cheered louder than anyone else when the poet finished.

"That was beautiful." Said Éponine, and Courfeyrac nodded in agreement. The next poem was something about roses and sunshine, or some other kind of sappy stuff. About their teen or fourteen other poets recited their work, until Jehan was called up. He happily got out of his seat and stepped up to the mic. He caught Éponine's glance and winked. And he spoke.

_ "Though you'll soon be in clouds, and angels and glee," _

_ "Always remember to keep watch on me," _

_ "For I'll try my best to keep our friendship alive," _

_ "And forever I will keep up, struggle and strive." _

_ "With your silky brown hair, and your gorgeous brown eyes," _

_ "You're absolutely beautiful, no human can deny._

_ "And when you are gone, every night, I will see," _

_ "The everlasting face of our dear Éponine." _

Jehan finished with a bow as the audience applauded. Éponine was already sobbing into Courfeyrac's shoulder. Jehan sat back down in his seat, and was smothered by Éponine and her hugs. The host stated the closing lines, and people began to leave. The three friends stayed for a while, until Éponine calmed down. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained by the time they left. Jehan comforted her for a few more minutes, until Éponine was up, happy, and cheerful again. They walked to a restaurant that was nearby and sat down after ordering.

"Are you saying the entire bag is filled with french fries?!" Cried Éponine after receiving her meal. Courfeyrac laughed and nodded. Éponine stared in astonishment at the large brown paper bag that was at least a foot long and a half long, filled to the brim with French fries. For a moment, all three forgot that one would be dead in a few days. It was just like old times, laughing and talking together. This was the last time they could ever do that.

"Bye, 'Ponine." Said Courfeyrac once they reached the hospital. He hugged her tightly and lingered for a few seconds, before passing her on to Jehan.

"Bye, you guys. Thanks for everything." She replied, hoisted her backpack up as she walked into the hospital. Courfeyrac and Jehan began to walk back to their apartment for the night. It wasn't long until Jehan collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

The couple spent the next three hours, holding each other on the sidewalk, struggling to keep calm.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah, happy times. Meh. <strong>

** Anybody who reads this, feel free to either PM me or review with fanfiction Requests or ideas! **

** -Please, if you leave a review, make it kind. Anything rude or just plain mean I will not accept. Respect me and others. **

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	5. Chapter 4: 7 Days

** First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who favourited and followed this story! It means a lot to me, and it gives me tons of support. **

** In this chapter, Éponine hangs out with none other than Grantaire and Enjolras. Why not, right? Let's go!**

* * *

><p>"So...how've you been feeling?" Enjolras asked hesitantly. He and Éponine didn't talk much, so he was going to try and patch up their friendship on this particular day. Éponine glanced at him and frowned.<p>

"Judging by the fact that I'm fucking dying, I haven't been feeling too good." She snapped. Enjolras cringed. He always said the wrong things, especially around Éponine. She took things too seriously. Grantaire looked back at Éponine from the passenger's seat and grinned.

"Guess where we're going?" He asked. He ignored Enjolras' command to buckle up his seatbelt, and waited for Éponine to guess.

"Where? Don't make me curious, you douche." She laughed. Grantaire stuck out his tongue, and pointed out the window. Éponine gasped.

"Don't tell me you're taking me to the pier?!" She cried, squealing in delight. The pier was an oceanside dock, with restaurants, stores, everything. Éponine was never able to go, for it cost a fortune to get in. Okay, maybe 20 dollars isn't a fortune. But living in a family like her's, it was almost impossible. Enjolras handed the money to a guard once they parked and left the car. The trio took their first step onto the wooden dock.

"The ocean looks _beautiful_!" Gasped Éponine. She motioned Enjolras and Grantaire to join her in a selfie, with the ocean in the background. She and Grantaire made cliche duck faces, while Enjolras smiled happily. After the picture, they set off. The dock had a beautiful scent, a mixture of sea breeze and decaying leaves. Autumn was a perfect time to explore it.

Grantaire walked away from his friends suddenly, telling them to go on without him. Enjolras looked at Éponine, and shrugged. They stopped at an ice cream joint, despite the argument about how it isn't right to eat ice cream in cold weather. The sun was shining bright, though. They sat down on a bench and watched the ocean. Enjolras was so intrigued that he didn't even notice Éponine spooning his ice cream onto her cone.

"Hey...! I thought you didn't like Mocha!" He cried, letting out a chuckle. Éponine grinned smugly, then grimaced when she tasted the combination of orange sorbet and Mocha ice cream. Enjolras smugly grinned back.

"Guys! I'm back!" Yelled a voice. They turned to see Grantaire, with one hand behind his back and one waving through the air. He sat down with his friends and turned to Éponine.

"I got you something." He said, presenting a small blue box. Éponine gasped and gingerly took it from his hands. She uncapped the box, and her eyes brightened.

"Grantaire, you dork!" She exclaimed, revealing a necklace, with a nautilus shell as the charm. The shell was lined in what looked to be real gold. Éponine locked it around her neck and admired herself from the reflection in her phone.

"Do you like it?" Asked Grantaire. Éponine smiled at him a playfully bonked him on the head.

"Of course I do, you nerd. Thank you." She replied. Enjolras was shocked at how well Grantaire was able to speak with Éponine. She worked differently than others. She was a casual speaker, Enjolras was a formal speaker. They weren't compatible.

"Enjolras, you'd better start paying attention. And get yourself some more ice cream." Laughed Éponine. Enjolras looked up just in time to see Grantaire running away, the ice cream cone in his hands.

"Oi! Get back here!" Called Enjolras. He looked at Éponine and flashed a dorky smile. He shrugged and stood up to buy some more ice cream. Before he returned, Grantaire came jogging back to the table. He sat down, panting.

"Has Apollo gone to look for me?" He asked. Éponine shook her head, and gestured to the blonde exiting the store with a fresh cone in his hand. He frowned when he spotted Grantaire, who waved shyly. After it was forgiven and forgotten, they went souvenir shopping.

Grantaire needed up buying half his own weight in rock candy, after protesting against Enjolras, who said he'd regret it later. Éponine bought a candle with the scent of a blown out candle, which she thought was the more amazing smell in the world. Enjolras got a picture frame decorated with shells.

The drive back home was full of laughter and talking. Grantaire nearly vomited lime green candy chunks all over Enjolras' car, but still didn't admit that he had bought too much. Éponine wouldn't stop sniffing her candle, and kept it without a lid until Enjolras' entire car smelt of burning wax.

"Here we are..." Muttered Enjolras as he pulled into a parking space at the hospital. Both students got out of the car to walk Éponine to the doors. After earning hugs from them both, and again thanking Grantaire for the necklace, Éponine entered the building.

"Hun." Grantaire whispered as the boys drove home. Enjolras turned with a hum in response.

"Don't let it get you down, Apollo. She considers you a friend, remember that." he assured him. Enjolras sighed.

"How do you even talk to her? She's like a different species when it comes to me!" He explained. Grantaire chuckled and shrugged.

"Practice? I don't know. When we get home, I'm making you a grilled cheese, alright?" Said Grantaire, grasping Enjolras' hand. Enjolras smiled.

"Only you can make the best, 'Taire. I love you, Douche Canoe."

"I love you too, Dickhead."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter coming and going. Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

** Feel free to review or PM me your requests or ideas! I'd love to hear them. **

** Please, if you leave a review, don't be rude or just plain harsh. I won't accept that. This does not mean you cannot correct spelling or grammar mistakes, I would appreciate it if you did that. **

** -GavrocheTopOfClass.**


	6. Chapter 5: 6 Days

**Geez, I did not expect this fic to get so much in only a week! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited. This really raises my confidence as a writer. Thanks, you guys! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I mention in the story that Combeferre and Joly live together. This does not mean they are together, I do not ship them. They are roommates. <strong>

Two medical students waited outside of the turned to Combeferre and bit his lip. Combeferre gave his friend a comforting smile. He knew that Joly was very sensitive, despite his confidence. He didn't take the news too well, he remembered.

"Only one guy has hair as crazy as that."

Joly turned, and beamed to see Éponine sashaying towards them. Combeferre laughed.

"I keep telling him to brush it, you know." He joked. Joly nudged him in the side. When he got a good look at Éponine, it nearly brought him to tears. He couldn't handle knowing that she would be underground soon.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Joly. He didn't want to talk too much, for his voice would break. Éponine nodded and followed the two students. They had previously planned to go on a movie marathon at Combeferre and Joly's apartment, which was only a block or two away from the hospital. When they arrived, they all collapsed onto the fairly large couch.

"I'll get the movies." Decided Joly.

"I'll get the food." Responded Combeferre.

"I'll wait for my slaves to do their bidding." Joked Éponine. Joly turned and sneered at her, then rose to retrieved the films. He was slowly getting used to the nose tubes and the backpack. It was as if she never even had cancer. He picked out a few movies that he liked, a few of Combeferre's favourites, and a few of Éponine's favourites. He returned to the living room, where his friends were already perched on the couch. Combeferre had basically gotten every bit of junk food they had. Joly flashed him a mocking thumbs up. Éponine laughed at Combeferre wrinkling up his nose. Once the first movie was in the DVD player, they began.

Éponine settled on chowing through a bucket of ice cream, Joly ate his own weight in cookies, and Combeferre created strange combinations, like barbecue chip with whipped cream (Which didn't taste that bad).

By the end of the last movie, Éponine had fallen asleep with his torso draped on Combeferre's lap, and her foot connected with Joly's cheek. They decided to let her sleep for now. Joly sighed.

"What?" asked Combeferre.

"She...she saved me." Said Joly. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

_He killed her. It was all his fault. What kind of doctor was he if he couldn't even fix a gunshot? Joly was positioned at the top of a bridge, with only one hand keeping him alive. He stared down at the swirling currents below. A raging storm was occuring. Hundreds upon hundreds of voices circled through his head, except one of them stood out the most. _

_ "Joly, just jump. We can be together." _

_ The student squeezed his eyes shut. '_Musichetta...' H_e thought. If it weren't for that damned mugger, she would be alive. He wouldn't be in this mess. But...he couldn't save her. The bullet had lodged into her throat too deep, and he couldn't patch her up in time. So many years of medical training gone to waste. He lifted his foot. _

_ "Joly! What the hell are you thinking?!" Snapped a familiar female voice. He whipped around to see Éponine stomping towards him. She stopped and crossed her arms. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me you were going to kill yourself?" She demanded. Joly scowled. _

_ "Don't try and stop me from doing it, go away! I can be with Musichetta forever if I do this! I'll be able to right the wrong I've committed." He yelled in response, trying to drown out the rain and wind that pelted his face. _

_ "Are you really that freaking selfish?! You're going to leave behind your live friends to be with one dead friend" Cried Éponine. Joly tensed. _

_ "You don't understand! I loved her...I loved her so much! Just go away and leave me alone!" He protested. He jumped. _

_ Joly suddenly choked and burst into a coughing fit as strong arms pulled him back by the torso forcefully. He hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned in pain. He looked up to see Éponine's comforting face. _

_ "I understand what it's like to lose someone you love. You almost feel as if it's your fault, but it's not. I lost my sister because I couldn't defend her. But you've got to let that go. You have so many friends, waiting for you to return. I came to look for you because my idiotic little brother sprained his ankle, and I only know one doctor who can fix him. Can you jump into a river some other day and help him?" _

_ Joly stared up at the brunette in amazement. She was right, he had friends that he had to look after. He smiled and allowed her to help him stand up. _

_ "Let's go home." _

* * *

><p><strong>So yah, this chapter was a little short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Be sure to leave a review or a favourite on your way out, I would really appreciate it! <strong>_  
><em>

** -Please, leave nice comments. Respect me, and respect others. Feel free to correct any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I won't accept any kind of review that it just plain rude. Thank you! **

**Be sure to keep in touch, I'm releasing a new series soon! **

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	7. Chapter 6: 5 Days

**Hello! Me again, with another chapter! If you are reading this, thank you! I'm surprised you have read this far :D **

** On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Wait, so this man can withstand any punch?"<p>

Bahorel smiled as Éponine desperately tried to dent the pro wrestler that stood before them. The wrestler laughed and nodded.

"I've been wrestling for years and years, a punch is like a fly." He commented. Suddenly, the bell rang, and he jolted to the entrance to the arena. Bahorel ruffled Éponine's hair.

"Wish me luck, 'Ponine!" He said, and rushed off.

"I'll be screaming the loudest!" Éponine yelled. Today, she was with Bahorel. Bahorel had a wrestling match today, so she obviously wanted to come. Éponine trotted to her special seat in the VIP box. She spotted her friend walking onto the arena. He smiled broadly at the audience. Éponine clapped and cheered wildly, earning a concerned look from the other VIPs. Her fists clenched in anticipation as the two wrestlers circled each other fiercely.

"Destroy him, tear his face off!" Screamed Éponine, shaking her fists.

_Wham!_

The first punch had been thrown by Bahorel! The opponent stumbled backwards, a stream of blood already exiting his nose. He attacked! He hooked his arm around Bahorel's neck and grabbed his leg, but Bahorel was too smart for that. He elbowed him in the side, and broke free from the opponent's grip.

"That's it, make mama proud!" Éponine continued to screech as many...er..."inspirational" quotes as possible. She clapped her hands until they were red.

Suddenly, Bahorel was thrown back against the fence. Éponine yelled out and grabbed the counter in front of her. The opponent threw continuous punches, until Bahorel staggered up, wrapped his arm around his torso, and threw the opponent down. He pinned him to the ground until the referee blew the whistle.

"THAT'S IT, BABY! YESSSSS!" Éponine jumped up and down wildly, clapping her hands and whooping. She ran backstage to reunite with her friend. She spotted him, his brown skin dripping with sweat.

"That's what I wanted to see!" she yelled, patting him on the back. Bahorel laughed and fist pumped the air in victory.

"I swear, I could hear your screams! Something tells me the entire audience could, too!" He exclaimed. Éponine laughed, and winked at him.

"It helped you win." She shrugged. Bahorel sighed and nodded in agreement. After Bahorel had cleaned up and switched to casual wear, they walked to the arena's café. Éponine ordered a simple latté, and sat down. She let the noise of coffee beans grinding calm her. She closed her eyes and let her hand wander to the charm around her neck.

She felt all of the soft ridges and bumps, sighing in satisfaction at the cold shell. Yes, she would ask to be buried with the shell.

"A latté for the lady." Bahorel approached her and handed her a white mug with a flourish. Éponine snickered and took a sip. She sighed and sunk into the warm, creamy relief that swept over her. Éponine turned to Bahorel and made a face at his order.

"Is that even coffee?"

"It's a pumpkin spice frappucino, it's Autumn. Gotta get in the spirit." Shrugged Bahorel, wrinkling his nose at her. Éponine rolled her eyes and smiled warmly. Something about coffee shops just calmed her.

"Uhh...'Ponine, I have a question. About...Joly."

Éponine tensed, and narrowed her eyes.

"What about him?"

"Were you the one who saved him from...suicide?"

Bahorel flinched, thinking that he had hurt her feelings somehow. Éponine set her mug onto the table and sighed. She was the one who saved him. She could still feel the cold breeze that blew against her as she stood underneath him.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of her hands.

"Thank you. If you hadn't saved him...Bossuet and Musichetta would have died for nothing." He whispered. Éponine didn't protest against the tears that welled up. They came, but never fell.

Three years ago, Joly had two lovers. Bossuet and Musichetta. He loved them both so dearly, all three loved one another. But one day, they were attacked by protesters against three-way relationships. Bossuet and Musichetta did all they could to protect Joly, allowing him to escape and survive. They didn't make it, though. The student had tried to fix them up afterwards, but failed.

He blamed himself for not being able to help them, and attempted to jump off a bridge. That's when Éponine saved him. Joly then realized that of he died, Bossuet and Musichetta would have been so disappointed. They died to keep him alive.

"Your welcome, Bahorel." Éponine replied sweetly. She smiled at the wrestler, and he smiled back.

She would miss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah, another chapter. Sorry, this one was a bit late. <strong>

** Please: If you review this or send me a PM, respect me and my work, and others as well. I will not accept anything that is rude or harsh. **

** Feel free to leave your ideas or requests in PMs! I can't wait to hear those creative gears turning! **

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	8. Chapter 7: 4 Days

**Wee! Sadly, our friend 'Ponine is almost gone :( But, she forever lives in the hearts of her friends. Let's carry on, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Surely, no one would expect Montparnasse to even care. But, it was the black-haired boy who showed up at Éponine's door. After a short screaming match and Montparnasse recovering from a nasty kick in the crotch ten minutes later, Éponine finally agreed to leave the hospital and go with him.<p>

The two had a strange relationship. When they were young, there was nothing that could possibly separate them. They did everything together,but everything changed when Éponine turned fifteen. Her family was desperate for money, and would do anything to get it. So, they sold her to him, for him to do any pleasurable thing he wanted to her. She was a strong girl, both physically and emotionally, but she wasn't strong enough to protect herself against Montparnasse. They parted many months ago, but still were in contact.

Montparnasse soon realized how cruel he was, and stopped giving her parents money. He was more of a bodyguard figure to Éponine now, but she still was shaken up after everything he had done to her.

Today, Montparnasse decided to take her to a movie. He was an extremely handsome boy, who didn't understand how much luxury he had compared to others. He had an angelic face with a strong jaw, narrowed eyes, and a perfect nose. His skin was a creamy shade, with no freckles, no pores, it was smooth and flawless. He had a silky voice that never broke, and his laugh was enough to bring tears. Everything about him was so handsome, but Éponine didn't love him.

She sat herself into the front seat of his quite attractive car, and crossed her arms. She eyes him as he started the vehicle and searched the backseat mirror for any passing by civilians. Montparnasse backed out of the hospital parking lot, and drove onto the road. It wasn't particularly busy that day, so they didn't have that many problems with traffic.

Montparnasse glanced at her through the corner of his eye and gulped. Maybe he could start up a conversation? What could they talk about? Maybe what movie they would watch. He knew that she liked romance ones. Romance. Hugging. Love. Loving. Pushing...trapping...screaming...pleading..._forcing..._

"'Parnasse! Look out!"

Montparnasse snapped out of his trance and swerved right out if the way of a biker. Éponine was thrown around in her seat, and glowered at him.

"What was that all about?!" She snapped.

"I wasn't paying attention!" He responded. Éponine scoffed, and turned her attention to the window. Montparnasse wanted to slap himself. Memories of those moments were coming back...

_ "Hey, this ain't funny!" Éponine cried, struggling against the older boy's grasp. He twisted her wrists behind her back, and threw her onto the mattress. Éponine growled and forced herself back up, only for Montparnasse to push her down and connect their lips hungrily and forcefully. Éponine squirmed, and pushed him away. _

_ "What the hell, 'Parnasse?!" She screamed. She raised a hand to slap him, which was met by him pinning her down. He smiled at her, and tightened his grip on her wrists. _

_ "You want money, don't you?" He taunted. Éponine grimaced. _

_ "No, my dad does. I only want money for my brother. I need to get to him right away, so let me go!" She protested. Montparnasse responded with a laugh. _

_ "Oh, right. Your brother, the one you abandoned. What would he think if he found out that his sister was an ever growing _whore_?" He emphasized on the last word, digging his fingernails into the girl's delicate skin. Éponine clenched her teeth, but realized that he was right. Tears came to her eyes thinking about what her brother would think about her. _

_ "Oh, I see. You don't want poor little Gav-roach__ to find out." Montparnasse teased. _

_ "His name is Gavroche! Don't treat my brother like that, you creep! He is anything but poor, he's the strongest little boy I've ever seen! Stronger than you'll ever be!" She yelled, spitting at Montparnasse. He snarled, and raised her arms above her head. _

_ "He is poor, starving and homeless because you left him! Now...you can do as I tell you to help that little creature, or you can leave, and watch me kill him." He threatened. Éponine gasped quietly. _

_ "You wouldn't, he's only a child!" _

_ "I will do anything to receive what I desire. Now, on your hands and knees." _

Montparnasse gritted his teeth at the flashback, looking pitifully at Éponine. No wonder she couldn't forgive him, he had threatened to kill her darling brother. She caught his glance and rolled her eyes. This was his chance to convince her to forgive and forget.

But he already knew that he had left scars he couldn't heal.

* * *

><p>"So...uhh...which one?" He asked. Éponine put a finger to her chin and thought. She scanned the posters of currently showing movies. She turned to him and mischievously grinned. Montparnasse felt a sign of relief, knowing that she still accepted his friendship.<p>

"We'll watch this one." She pointed to the poster advertising an extremely gory looking movie, with a decapitated person smack dab in the middle. Montparnasse turned as white as a sheet and swallowed.

"Umm...are you...sure?" He asked. Montparnasse had never seen a horror movie in his entire life, and Éponine knew that. She also knew that he always nearly fainted at the sight of blood. So of course, she nodded.

"In 3D." She added.

Montparnasse let out a squeak sound from his throat, but sighed at walked to the ticket stand. He returned with two tickets and two pairs of 3D glasses. Éponine gave him one of her signature smug grins, and walked with him to the concession stand. After getting their food, they sat themselves in the theatre. Éponine sat next to a young girl, who looked to be about four.

"Aren't you a bit young to watch this?" She asked. The girl smiled and shook her head. The mother laughed.

"Ahh, we get that a lot. She loves horror movies, they don't seem to scare her." She said, patting her daughter's head. Montparnasse smiled. As the commercials went on and on, the mother urged the daughter to say something. The girl hid her face shyly, but turned to Éponine and smiled.

"You're really pretty." She finally said. Éponine grinned.

"Thank you very much!"

Suddenly, the movie began. Montparnasse and Éponine on their glasses, and watched. Montparnasse began shaking, though the scene was a particularly happy scene. Éponine turned to her friend and let out a giggle, until the music turned suspenseful, and a scream ripped through the speakers. She jumped and clung to Montparnasse, he screamed in the same pitch as the girl on TV.

He suddenly forgot his fear as he realized that Éponine was holding him. She didn't loosen her grip, so he slowly put an arm around her shoulder. She tensed at first, but sunk into the touch. Montparnasse was in disbelief. She actually accepted his affection...?

The movie seemed to last for mere minutes, until the credits rolled onto the screen and the lights went up.

The drove back to the hospital seemed short, to Montparnasse at least. He wanted to spend more time with Éponine. He solemnly looked down at his hands as she thanked him and exited the car. Before she entered the hospital, he rolled down his window.

"I love you," he said. Éponine paused, his back to him. She took a deep breath, and sighed.

"I'll see you later." She responded, and disappeared through the doors.

Montparnasse drove away.

* * *

><p><strong> I told you this one would be longer! I really wanted to write the chapter between Montparnasse and Éponine, because I just love the history and relationship between them. <strong>

** Anyways, stick around for the next few chapters! **

**Please: If you leave a review, respect me, my work, and others. I will not accept anything rude or harsh. **

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	9. Chapter 8: 3 Days

**Wahh...I don't wanna end this story, it's so fun to write! Once again, thank you to everyone who is contributing by favouriting, following, or reviewing! It really supports me and my work, so thank you! **

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you guys!"<p>

Joly heard the voice from the inside of the room. Who was Éponine talking to? He pressed his ear against the door and struggled to listen and decipher more words. His breath hitched in his throat when his fingernails tapped against the hospital room door, but after five seconds of waiting, he decided that he was alright.

"Hey, stop that! You can do that when I get there!"

Joly tipped his head to the side. What the hell was she talking about?

"Hey, don't start that, Musichetta."

_Musichetta_.

Joly was now fully listening, tongue in cheek. Musichetta was...was...how could Éponine be talking to her? He heard the brunette giggle from inside the room.

"No, of course not. Bossuet, explain to her why I can't come now."

Joly bit his lower lip. She had gone mad, hadn't she? Hallucinations. She was seeing things that weren't there, she was delusional! Thousands of thoughts ripped through his mind, all cramming into one big jumble of words. Joly couldn't wrap his head around it. Éponine was talking to two dead people; they died years ago.

He brushed a black lock out of his face and strained to hear the conversation. He could almost hear Musichetta's nasally tone responding to Éponine, and Bossuet's sweet laugh.

"I'll be coming soon, I promise. I've got to get rid of a pest outside my door real quick."

Before Joly could question where she was going, he struggled to rush away from the room as fast as he could. He was only stopped by the tugging of his shirt and the giggle of Éponine.

"Come on in, you dork." She invited. Joly tensed, wondering if he should enter a room where the spirits of his lovers were. Éponine tugged him in and climbed back into her bed. Joly sat in a chair next to it and began to spew.

"I'm so sorry, I heard you talking to someone, and I heard her name, and I needed to hear her voice..." He trailed off as Éponine smiled.

"Dude, don't worry about it. Musichetta and Bossuet were just talkin' to me, that's all." She explained, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back. Joly wanted to believe that it was real; but he was all for science. He didn't believe in ghosts. But...he wanted to feel their presence. He wanted to feel Musichetta's soft touch, Bossuet's signature hair ruffle, both of them holding him.

He just _couldn't_.

"Hey, Éponine. Is...uh...is Musichetta still here? A...and Bossuet?" He asked. Éponine looked around, hopefully. Her smile faded, but immediately came back. She pointed over his shoulder.

"They're right behind you." She said. Joly looked behind, not seeng anything. She had gone mad, he thought. His skeptics dissolved when a patch of goosebumps swept over his arm, and then a cold breeze over his shoulder. He swallowed and clutched the chair he sat in.

"They're both holding you. They're saying hello." She explained. Joly swallowed again, and managed a weak, trembling smile.

"H...hello, guys...?" He hesitantly greeted. The cold on his body got stronger. It was happening! He felt them there with him. Musichetta and Bossuet were right there. He knew they were talking to him, but he couldn't hear their voices. He wanted to be able to touch them, and see them. But knowing that they were there was enough.

"Musichetta wants to talk to you, face to face. I'll switch bodies with her." Said Éponine. Joly's face received a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Since she's a ghost, she can possess me. Do you wanna talk to her?"

"Of course I do!"

Éponine smiled, and leaned back in her bed. Her body went limp, and Joly was afraid that she was dead. But suddenly, her chest rose again. She sat up, but she looked different. Her eyes were more narrow, her nose was wrinkled up, and her mouth was pouted in such a way that this could only be...

"...Musichetta..." Breathed Joly. This wasn't Éponine. Musichetta grinned and gestured him to come closer. He got out of his chair and sat down on the bed with her.

"My love," Musichetta began, "it's been so long." Joly felt a lump in the back of his throat, and allowed tears to spill.

"I've missed you." He choked. Musichetta nodded in response.

"How are the others doing?"

"Great! They're doing great, and so am I!"

"Thats wonderful...I have limited time to speak to you, _Mon Cheri_. But someday, maybe years from now, we will be together again." Musichetta clutched Joly's hand passionately, and leaned forward to bring their lips together. Joly didn't protest; it had been so long since he last felt it. He sunk into her, and breathed out slowly through his nose. Musichetta...his dear Musichetta. He knew that even though he was kissing Éponine's lips, his old lover was there.

The session grew stronger, when Joly wrapped his arms around her neck. He just wanted to savour it, and keep it with him until they met once more. He lost his train of thought, and forgot everything around him. That was, until...

"_What_ are you doing to my _sister?!_"

_Shit_.

* * *

><p><strong> Yo...so I really wanted to bring up the idea of a supernatural genre, I thought that it would be cool to have Joly reunite with Musichetta and Bossuet. <strong>

** But Gav isn't happy about it, and Joly's got some explaining to do. XP **

** PLEASE: If you leave a review, respect me, my work, and others. I won't accept anything rude or harsh. **

** -GavrocheTopOfClass**


End file.
